Change Of Heart
by crazy4X5-494
Summary: M/A People from Max's past that she thought she lost or were dead re enter her life. *Chpt. 13 up*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1 -Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not any other the characters so far. They belong to the writers.  
  
-I'm away crying I don't know what to do; my boy ain't home and ALL I have is you!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Love sucks," the strange yet truthful advice she gave him, and something he already knew. But her words stuck in his mind.  
  
Max left the space needle to head home but Alec stayed for a while. He thought about all the times Max saved his ass, and how much he owed her. Slowly getting up to leave he hoped and wished he could thank her in a better way then just saying thank you or sorry.  
  
~@~@~  
  
The next morning Alec entered Jam Pony to start work. "Hey you're late!" Normal yelled telling Alec for a change instead of Max. "Yeah bid hang over, sorry buddy!"  
  
"Hey ladies," Alec walked behind OC and Max to his locker.  
  
"See ya latah boo!" OC headed out grabbing a package on her way.  
  
"Hey thanks for helping me and being there for me last night!" Max said showing a slight grin. The last few days Max was having such a bad time with the break up, with Logan and telling him that her and Alec were dating, but Alec not even knowing it.  
  
"Wai, wai, Wait! I should thank you for saving my ass once again!" Max just giggled at his statement. Felt so good to see her smile again.  
  
"So will I see you at Crash tonight?" Max asked with a glimpse of hope in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Sure why not," Alec, replied a little distracted. He took a package and grabbing a bike from the racks.  
  
When Alec arrived to deliver the package it turned out her was at Logan's apartment. He thought since they were sort of friends that he wouldn't have to knock. But he would soon find out that it's not such a great idea.  
  
Slowly he opened the door and went inside. Alec looked around first in the computer room, then in the living room. Quickly he turned around when someone came from Logan's bedroom.  
  
"Asha?"  
  
"Hey Alec.. Uh Bye Alec," Without a second thought she ran out not aware that her shirt was on inside out. "What the hell?" Alec ran into Logan's room find him getting dressed.  
  
"Alec Oh my god, what the hell are you doing here?" Logan asked surprisingly.  
  
"Hmm let's see I was delivering a package, when I came in Asha was leaving from your room and you were getting dressed!" Alec was really mad now. How could he do this to Max? She loved him deeply and he goes and cheats on her.  
  
"Well seems you haven't heard but I don't think Max really cares! For goodness sake you took her from me!" Alec was now angry and confused. He handed Logan the package and the clipboard to sign. After Logan signed Alec slammed the door behind him causing a picture to fall of the wall.  
  
When Alec reached his bike he took out his cell and called Max.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Max, its Alec I'm going to be heading toward your apartment at 7 pm. Meet me there ok?"  
  
"Alright see you then!"  
  
~@~@~  
  
Slowly the door opened, Max walked in and found Alec waiting for her on the couch. He seemed stressed out about something. Max was starting to worry. A million thoughts went through her mind. But it all went back to on. Did Alec know she told Logan that there was something going on between them?" Alec what's wrong?"  
  
"Logan. Max Logan is cheating on you! I went to his place and Asha was leaving from his bedroom with her shirt inside out, then Logan made a lie and said that you and me were together. Like how stupid is that?"  
  
A single tear came from Max's eyes. Alec felt terrible so he went over to hug her. "Max," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I told him, I told him we were together so I wouldn't kill him. But it was only last night! I can't believe he just slept with Asha. For all I know he probably called her right after I left giving her the good news!" Max expected Alec to be upset and storm out the door but he pulled her to the couch. He sat down and got her to sit beside him. He held her in his arms. "It will be alright, don't worry Maxie!"  
  
Max felt close. She didn't really want him to ever let go. Then when she thought nothing could get any worse it did.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Alec know exactly what was going on he could smell it in the air. "Max, you're in heat!" Alec said worried. "I know" Max responded.  
  
"Help me please! I really don't want to end up sleeping with anyone!" Max pleaded starring into Alec's deep blue eyes. "I'll stay here with you Max, no matter how desperate you get!" Alec assured her.  
  
They thought maybe if they went to sleep the whole thing would pass over. But Max never told him about the strange dreams she gets when she's in heat.  
  
Slowly Alec got up. "Ok you take the bed I'll take the couch," Alec proposed. "No!" Max said. "Ok you take the couch I'll take the bed!" Alec continued. "I don't want to be alone tonight will you please stay with me tonight?" Max asked. "Ok," But Max wasn't sure if she could fight the temptation of pouncing on him.  
  
Max crawled into her bed, slowly Alec followed. He held her tight in his arms and they fell asleep Max had a problem o sleep at first but Alec just being there helped a little.  
  
"Max!" Original Cindy called as she entered the apartment. "Where's my home girl?" OC opened the door to Max's room and found Max sleeping in Alec's arms. The thing that got her was that they still had their cloths on. "What ever," OC whispered. She closed the door and headed toward her room smiling. 


	2. Superwoman

Chapter #1  
  
-Part 2  
  
-Should I smile, because your my friend, or cry... because that's all we'll ever be?  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Slowly her eyes opened. She felt comfortable in the position she was in. Then she realized someone was holding her. Turning around she realized it was Alec, and then she remembered everything that happened the day before. Max got up out of bed and headed toward her dresser for some clean cloths, she was still wearing the blue jeans and black tank top from last night. She grabbed black jeans, a Navy blue T- Shirt and a black vest. When she closed her dresser drawers the noise woke up Alec.  
  
"Uh. Oh hey Max," Alec groaned as he got up out of the bed. "Morning," Max replied. She opened the door to find OC eating breakfast, Bacon and eggs her favorite. "Hey boo. You and Alec want some breakfast there's still some left!" She asked. "I guess," Max, said. Alec walked past Max into the kitchen. "Smells good," Alec smiled his little smart aleck smile. "Glad you like! Well I'm done eating, and I gotta jet. I'll cover you at work Max just don't take too long! Later," OC left leaving Max and Alec alone. "Thank for last night Alec!" Alec kept smiling "All I need to do know is find Logan and kick his ass!" Max couldn't suppress a laugh.  
  
"Nah that's alright I don't want you being blamed for really killing someone this time!" The stood in silence then Max spoke. "So do you want some eggs? OC probably ate all the bacon." "Sure," Alec replied. Not long after they ate Alec went to grab his coat. "So. I'll see you at crash tonight? Because we gotta get to work and I gotta go home and change!" "Sure" Max opened the door for Alec and watched him leave. A moment later Max felt weird warmth and she knew she wasn't in heat again. But she couldn't figure really figure out what it was.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Later at crash everyone met. It was different though. They changed Crash into kind of a nightclub although but yet still play pool. "Hey Alec wanna have a game of pool? Not for money though!" Sketchy asked. Every time they play Alec would win and it never took less then 7 minutes. Sketchy still never found out he was a Transgenic. "Sure buddy," Alec and Sketchy headed toward the pool table leaving Max and OC alone at their table. Max watched Alec for a while. "Tuff night last night?" OC asked. Max jumped a little then looked at OC. "Yeah, why?" "Because, Alec was there and he must have been helping you with something since you cloths were on!" OC smiled she knew everything that went on with everyone.  
  
Max filled her in on everything that happened. OC just smiled. "What?" Max asked. "I think you like him!" OC replied. Max turned to look at Alec. "You're kidding right?" "No way, but hey it's your life, you choose how you want to live it girl and I gotta jet." Cindy left and headed toward a cute blonde at the counter that was staring at her the whole night.  
  
"He smoked me again!" Sketchy whined, heading toward the table. "Ah don't feel so bad, you just need practice!" Alec suggested. "Yeah I've been playing since I was 3," Alec smile faded into a pity look as Sketchy walked away. "Lucky I was being trained to use guns when I was 3," Alec mumbled to himself that only Max heard. "So you ok?" he asked. "Yeah" Max nodded.  
  
In an instant a good song came over the system.  
  
I guess I ain't got no reason to mingle round  
  
I found a superwoman that can leap from the truck in a single bound  
  
Mammie, I'm tryna bring you down  
  
So n***** without shades on can't stare when I bring you round  
  
She put her lips on the w*** and pull it  
  
Then work her tongue and me cum faster than a speeding bullet  
  
Her love's stronger than a locomotive  
  
But only for the f-a-b-u-l-o-u-s  
  
Sing to me ma.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Alec asked and he seemed anxious to which Max noticed. "Sure!" Max got up and they went to where Cindy and her friend were dancing. While dancing Max felt warm, she felt the same way she did in the morning with Alec has she felt his hand hold onto her hip as they both danced  
  
Baby they can't play you  
  
'Cause I'll save you  
  
With my super powers  
  
Boy I'm only human  
  
But I'll be your super woman  
  
They don't make any girls like me no no  
  
Take a girl like me to get a guy like you to understand  
  
How girls and guys sing  
  
I'm not your average chic  
  
Cause they can't do it like this  
  
I've been sent to save your day  
  
And things won't be the same  
  
Baby they can't play you  
  
'Cause I'll save you  
  
With my super powers  
  
Boy I'm only human But I'll be your super woman  
  
Boy I told you once before You ain't got to look up in the sky Cause the girl you need is right before your eyes  
  
You ain't gotta look up in the sky  
  
Cause with me you won't fall off no baby ooh  
  
Ain't got nothing to stand for  
  
Them 'cos I hooked and gave some play  
  
Baby they can't play you  
  
With my super powers  
  
Boy I'm only human  
  
But I'll be your super woman  
  
Everyday, Everyday  
  
I'll love you in a special way  
  
They can't stay  
  
Now that I'm here, I'm here  
  
It's superwoman 'bout to save my day  
  
Now I wouldn't even wave their way  
  
I understand why them other chics behave that way  
  
They see the icy S on your chest engraved in grey  
  
Be hipped I might  
  
You usually get my tips I'm tight  
  
The only green I keep from you in kryptonite  
  
When that blowing red suit hits your hips so right  
  
It's like de de de de, de de de de de de damn  
  
It's like I'm under your spell  
  
If feelin you is a crime  
  
They gon have to put me under the jail  
  
You probably hear the details that I be in everything  
  
From lairs to CL's to my share of the females but  
  
You know I care for you (care for me)  
  
And anytime this n****'s there for you (there for me)  
  
These feelings I only share for you  
  
This makes it a Lil' Mo clear for you that  
  
When the song was over and Max, Alec, OC, along with OC's 'friend' headed back toward their table laughing. "Oh my god that was much fun!" Max said excitedly. Sudden her night was ruined when he walked through the door. Alec saw a tear run down Max's face he turned around to see Logan enter with his arm around Asha. Alec felt bad for Max so he got up, walk toward her swept the tear from her face he put his arm around her. Max smiled knowing what he was doing as they got up but first she had something to say.  
  
"Move your hand up a little please!" Max whispered. Alec moved his hand to her waist. They walk toward the door laughing not even noticing Asha greet them. When they got outside Max was so relieved to be out. "I can't believe I'm saying thank again! I guess you don't need to owe me anymore!" Max smiled. "No I think you owe me at least one second of something!" Alec smiled then pushed Max close. One Mille second later their lips brushed one another's and they kissed. Alec was surprised that Max wasn't pulling away. Oh my god! Max thought to her self. When they pulled away both stood in complete silence. 


	3. Bang

Chapter #1  
  
-Part 3  
  
-You know you're in love when the hardest thing to say is goodbye.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Um, I better be going," Alec, said nervously. "Yeah," Max nodded. Alec turned around and slowly walked away not wanting to look back. 'I guess love really does suck!' Alec thought finally turning the corner out of Max's site.  
  
Max just stood there for a moment. She didn't want to go home and be alone, but she didn't want to go to Terminal City and talk to Joshua. There was no place left to go since the Space needle was temporally out of use since the city was working on it.  
  
Not knowing where she was headed Max got on her Ninja and drove off. Only seconds after she left Logan stuck his head out to see if Max or Alec was still there.  
  
Alec took out his keys for his apartment when he heard a noise from inside. Quickly he opened the door and what he saw shocked him. "Max?" he asked stunned. "What are you doing here?" Max was sitting on the couch looking down at her shoes. "I- I- I don't know," Max answered not wanting to look up. "Ah after we uh, you know. Kissed. Well like I don't know it felt. strange." Max didn't want to take her eyes off the ground afraid of what she might see in his eyes misty green eyes.  
  
Alec walked toward her not sure of what to say. "Is that a good thing. or a bad thing?" he asked bringing her chin up to get her to look at him. "I don't know, what do you think?" Max questioned finally looking deeply into his eyes unable to look down again. "Well I for one think it's a good thing," Alec answered calmly. Max grinned slightly as Alec moved closer toward her to softly kiss her on the lips but before doinging he stopped. "But I don't want to be the one to start the kiss all the time!" Alec warned. "Fine," Max then kissed him. Not pulling away or stopping they opened the door to Alec's room and slamming it shut behind them leaving a trail of cloths.  
  
~@~@~  
  
The next morning when Max woke up she realized she wasn't in her bed. She turned around and saw Alec staring back at her. "Hey sleepy head," Alec smiled. "How long where you watching me?" Max asked smiling. "About an hour and it was all worth staying up for," Alec answered.  
  
Max got up using one of her blankets as a toga and grabbed her cloths she headed toward the bathroom. When Max came out dully dressed she found Alec getting some cereal. It was a Saturday so no hurry to get to work. "No work, No hurry!" Alec said happily.  
  
All of a sudden Max's beeper goes off after she checks it the look of disappointment is on her face which Alec noticed. "What's up? If Normals bringing you in I'm sure I could find a way of getting you to stay here with me," he grinned but when she didn't respond Alec was pretty sure who paged her.  
  
"It's Logan, he told me to go to his place but call first because he found out some Transgenics have been captured!" Every time they're having a good time Logan ruined it. Alec knew how much Max cared about transgenics, after all Max was the one to free everyone from Manticore. So she would always think something like if it weren't for her they would have never gotten captured. She felt responsible if any of them got hurt.  
  
"I can't call," she blurted out ashamed. A tear rolled down her smooth skin dark skin.  
  
"I'll call him and I'll go with you!" Alec replied as he headed toward the phone. Max watched Alec dialing, pausing before every number. "Hello Logan. It's Alec!" By the tone of his voice Logan sounded annoyed. "What do you want? Did you steel Max's pager?" Logan snapped. "No she's here with me and we'll be there soon!" Without letting Logan say anything else. He headed to get his and Max's coat, and then started toward the door. "What about breakfast?" Max asked. "The Transgenics are more important!" Alec replied. "Wait!" Max said. Alec stopped and turned around. Max kissed him. When they pulled away they both smiled and headed out.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Max was about to turn the doorknob before Alec stopped her. "We don't want to run into anything else!" Alec warned knocking on the door. 10 seconds later the door swung open. "Come on in!" Logan said uncomfortably. He led them to the living room and sat on a one-person chair. Alec went to sit on the couch across from Logan and Max walked behind the couch and played with Alec's Hair.  
  
"So what's up? What do we do? Where do we go?" Alec rushed trying to get everything over with. "Sector 6, a big brown building on folk St. As far as I know White is not there!" Logan responded a little annoyed. "Ok!" Alec got up and Max fallowed close behind. "Wait!" Logan yelled stopping them. "First I need to know the truth!" Max looked at Alec, he nodded showing he was all right with her telling Logan. "What I said to you was a lie, and Alec never knew about it either," Max responded. "Wait what do you mean was?" Logan asked. "Take a guess!" Alec argued. The look in Logan's eyes showed pain. "How could you?" Max was starting to get upset and Alec noticed. "Ok back off buddy, it's you who slept with Asha right after she told you! And she was only trying to protect you so leave Max alone!" Alec turned around leading Max out before Logan could say anything else.  
  
~@~@~  
  
They finally made it to the destination but stopped 3 blocks from the area so no one would see them. Max and Alec parked their Ninja's in a bush close by. "So do kind do you think this transgenic is? X5? X7? Nomilie?" Alec guessed.  
  
"Haven't got a clue," Max answered back. When they got they got to the building the watched behind a parked car. "So how should we do this?" Max asked watching the guard though the glass door with her enhanced sight. "We could take him if he's not a familiar," Alec assured.  
  
"Nah he's not. Since White has a place in the Agency I could tell who they are by the way they dress and look!" Max replied. They looked at each other and smiled. "Time to kick some ass!" Having the advantage of their enhanced speed they opened the doors and knocked the guard unconscious by both punching him in the face at the same time. "Nice!" Alec smiled. They ran upstairs and found what looked like a single jail ceil. Inside was someone who Alec recognized in an instant.  
  
"Biggs!" Alec called to the transgenic. Biggs was a friend to Alec. They knew each other back at Manitcore and also did some missions together. Biggs looked up and smiled at the sight of a familiar face. "Chit chat later we got to get you out!" Max warned. She took two pins from her pocket and picked the lock to the cage with it. "That was too easy!" Alec said confused. There was a loud bang and Alec fell to the ground where a puddle of blood began to form. Behind him was Ames white holding his gun right at them. 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
-Part 1  
  
-*I wonder what I see in you*  
  
*Then I look*  
  
*and I know to love you, your more than just a clue*  
  
*I look in your eyes*  
  
*and I know you'll tell me no lies*  
  
*Then I looked at you in a different view*  
  
*That's when I saw the real you*  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Alec!" Max yelled. That very moment hundreds of thoughts went through her head, but she only focused on doing one thing about it all. Max ran up to White and kicked the gun out of his hands. Biggs ran out of the cell and grabbed the gun. One other bang later and White fell to the ground. Instantly, Max ran to Alec's side. Noticing he was unconscious but luckily not dead Max picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. "Come on Biggs we got to get out of here before White get back up!" Max warned. "But. I shot him!" Biggs argued. "Sorry but, just a bullet won't keep him down. Now come on we have to go!" When Max, Biggs, and the unconscious Alec got out they headed to the bushes where the Ninja's were parked. Max dug around in Alec's coat pocket and found some keys. She tossed them to Biggs.  
  
"Take Alec's bike and go to Terminal City! And tell them we're coming. Someone might know who I am!" Max ordered. Instantly Biggs left without a second thought. Finally Alec started gaining some consciousness. "Alec! Alec, come on we got to get you help! Hold tight!" Max said hoping very much that she wouldn't lose anyone else important in her life. She got Alec onto her bike then she got on in front of him. With Alec holding on the best they could Max started the Ninja. 5 minutes later they finally made it to terminal city. There was an X6 guard blocking the entrance. "Are you the girl with Alec?" The X6 asked. Max nodded; she turned around and showed her bar code.  
  
"Ok 452 go ahead," the X6 let her past. "Thanks and by the way, my names Max!" she said passing. Max drove to where there was a bunch of transgenics talking. Hoping one of them could help she called over to them. "Hey could somebody help my friends been shot!" One off them called out. "I could!" When he came into view she realized the one that called was about 12 possibly and X7. He ran over to the Ninja helping Alec off. They took him to the table were the transgenics were talking before. Max took his hand and watched the boy. "Max!" Alec called to her. "Please, don't let go!" "I promise I won't, I love you!" Max whispered back. One second Alec saw Max. The next he saw nothing but pitch black. 


	5. Thank You

Chapter 2  
  
-Part 2  
  
Alec opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Max sitting beside him holding his hand. "Hey! Your up, we thought we almost lost you!" Max said smiling. "Nah. you can't lose me! You're stuck with me!" Alec grinned. "So typical!" Someone said from the corner of the room. "Yeah sure, whatever Biggs." "Uh Alec feeling better?" Joshua called from the doorway; he was holding a tray of food in his hands. "Yeah," Alec responded. "Made you some Macaroni!" Joshua said as he entered the room. "Uh thanks buddy," Alec tried to sit up but the pain of the wound made him fall right back down. "Ouch!" Alec wined. "Ok guys I think Alec needs some rest" Max suggested. Joshua set down the tray on a near by table and joined Biggs on the way out. "So how old was the kid who saved my life?" Alec asked while trying to get comfortable in the stiff bed he was lying in. "About 11 or 12, he did a good job though! Actually you were lucky the bullet just missed your heart!" Max explained getting up. Alec grabbed her arm stopping her. "Where do you think you're going?" Alec asked wicking. "I don't know," Max smiled back. Alec pulled her beside him on the bed. Max kissed him. "Get some sleep I'll stay for a while," Alec just nodded. Without much trouble he fell fast asleep.  
  
~@~@~  
  
4 days later Alec's bullet wound was no longer bugging him so he decided to go back to work. Max and Alec entered Jampony to see a concerned Normal blocking their way. "Don't look at me! I'm not late today!" Max suggested. Normal just shook his head. "Where have you been Alec? Haven't been here for about 5 days!" "Got shot!" Alec grinned not even knowing if he wound buy it. Normal glanced at Max who was avoiding his gaze. "You hang around her too much!" Normal pointed to Max. "And what's the crime in that?" Alec asked kissing her. "Oh dear god! My golden boy. with missy-miss here? What has the world come to?" Normal said walking toward the TV. Max and Alec walked toward their locker. Max grabbed a little book and a piece of paper. "Before I forget here's a fake passport to prove you weren't in the country when the murders were commuted and a fake birth certificate to prove you had a twin!" Alec looked down at the paper. "Ah, this should be enough to clear the charges, thanks Max," "Yeah well you owe me big," Max warned. "I wonder how I'll ever repay you!" Alec smiled stepping closer to Max. Suddenly Normal's voice interrupted them. "Amen sir, Amen. Hallelujah!" Max and Alec walked over to see what was going on. "Who the hell is that?" Max asked noticing he was yelling at the TV. There was a guy on it that was talking about Transgenics. "That is the right Reverend Terry Caldwell, a man not afraid to speak his mind gally-gal," Normal responded. Max and Alec continued watching the interview. "And since only god has the power to create life we must ask ourselves if they could even be said to be alive-" The interview was quickly interrupted by eyes only. Not caring Normal walked away. "Not alive? Not human? Who are you to sit and judge Mr. Caldwell? Did you see that tape? Did you see the look in his eyes, he was scared." Max froze until Normal turned off the TV. "Come on people! Back to work. Bip, bip, bip!" "Max meet me at your apartment!" Alec said before heading off.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Max and Alec decided they should do something about their barcodes so Max dragged him to a Tattoo remover. Alec Max walked in closely fallowed by Alec. "Think is going to hurt isn't it?" Alec asked reaching for a black folder. "Lasers tend to yeah!" Max said starting the machine. Alec opens a folder quickly closing it after seeing what it was a picture of. "So you think we're going to have to come back in a few weeks?" Alec asked getting on the chair. "Yup!" Max started the laser. Alec felt like someone stabled a needle in his neck. "Ouch, easy please!" Alec said. Finally Alec's barcode was gone from his neck. Max laid down. Alec started it up when the sound of Max's beeper went off. "Ah guess who!" Alec grinned. "The same person that always calls?" Max asked. Alec started up the laser again when his cell phone went off. "Hello?" "Hey Alec it's Logan" "Oh hey buddy we were just talking about you," Max slowly got up knowing who it was. "And Max is with you?" Logan asked. "Yeah, yeah she's right here," Max shook her head. Alec leaned and kissed her then handed max the phone. "Hey Logan what is it?" Max asked. "I think there's a connection between White and the Transgenic that was shot. I got a video proving that he was there at the scene!" Logan explained. "But that doesn't make any sense, I mean the government pays White to keep the Transgenics under rap," Max said confused. "Innless he's getting his orders from someone else like the breeding cult. Now I think you and I should really meet, just business nothing more!" "Logan. No I can't. Listen I'll look into it. until then please don't call me!" Max hung up the phone looking down. "Well lets get this over with," Max suggested laying back down. In five minutes time Alec was done. "Well that went by fast!" Max said grabbing her coat. Heading for the door Alec grabbed her arm. "What was that the phone call about?" Alec asked putting his coat on. "Oh nothing just found out that there was a connection with the transgenic last week and White." Max explained heading out the door at a fast pace. "Well are you ok?" Alec asked. "Like I mean you just broke up-" "I'M FINE!" Max yelled. She sat down starting to feel bad. "Sorry," "It's ok hey you want us to go back to your place?" Alec asked hugging her. "No Cindy's home!" "Then we'll go to my place," Max nodded then hugged Alec. "Thank you! Thank you for being here when I need someone!" "No problem Max!" They got up and walked down the dark streets of Seattle.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Joshua

Chapter 2 -Part 3  
  
Alec woke up in bed to find that Max was gone. He slowly got up to find a note on his bedroom door it read.  
  
Dear Alec,  
  
Went to visit Joshua at Terminal City. I'll see you tonight, how about crash at 6:00 pm?  
  
Love, Max  
  
Alec smiled and walked into the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
~@~@~  
  
"Hey Mole have you seen Joshua?" Max asked walking up to a Anomalie that looked like a lizard of some sort. "Yeah he said he was going to go visit a friend um. Annie I think her name was," Max looked around a little worried when something caught her eye. Max walked over to where some Transgenic's were watching T.V. "Annie. She's from our neighborhood. It took her down to the sewer." That was all Max had too hear, quickly she got out her cell phone and dialed Alec's home number. "Hello?" Alec said lazily. "Hey did you see the channel 3 news lately?" There was a long pause until Alec answered. "OK do you want me to meet you there?" Alec asked. "Yeah! I gotta blaze!" Then she hung up the phone and got on her Ninja, driving off.  
  
~@~@~  
  
"I warned him!" Alec said turning off the T.V. Alec grabbed his leather coat then paused for a second. Instead he put on a sweater with a hood. And walked out the door. He got to the elevator and pressed the button a number of times. Watching the numbers it seemed it wasn't moving. "Shit!" Alec ran to the stairs and check if anyone was watching. When women finally walked into the door to her floor Alec used his enhanced speed to go down the stairs.  
  
When he reached the door off his apartment building he spotted a Ninja with the keys still inside. "Well that's smart," Alec mumbled getting on the Ninja. When he started going some guy ran out of the building. "Hey that's mine!" Alec looked back. "I'll give it back don't worry! Alec yelled heading to where so many people were gathered.  
  
Alec finally made it there and used his enhanced vision and hearing to see what a sector cop was instructing. "There's no way it could've gotten out. Just no way. All units return to your initial deployment points. We're searching the area again." Alec looked around to trying to spot Max but instead something else caught his eye. "Hey buddy!" Alec said walking up to a car. The man put his window down revealing Logan's face. "Hey" "I take it you saw the same news cast I did. But uh have you seen Max?" Alec asked realizing Logan was very uncomfortable with him around. "No, you?" Logan asked not taking his eyes off the computer in his car. "I'll see if I can get her!" Alec got his cell phone. While Alec left a message on Max's Beeper Logan finally was able to hack into the sector Police's computer. "You know who shouldn't blame Max!" Alec said interrupting Logan. "What do you mean?" Logan asked typing away on his computer. "About the relationship between me and her. It's not her fault. Neither is it mine, or yours! All though who knows what would happen if I didn't catch you with Asha!" Before Logan had time to answer Alec's cell phone went off. He checked the caller ID and was kind of confused. "What does Sketchy want?" Alec said before answering. "Hey!"  
  
"Hey it's me!" Max was on the other line. "It's her!" Alec told Logan. "Who are you talking to?" Max asked suspiciously. "Logan he's here with me!" Alec answered looking around. "Here were?" Max asked whispering so no one would hear her. Here at the all American Circus. Where are you.wait let me guess your in the sewers-"  
  
"Looking for Joshua!" Max finished. Logan put his hand out for the cell phone. "Just a second." He handed Logan the cell phone and looked around again. This time he spotted White. Walking around the car Alec put his hood up incase his barcode would come back. Alec walked into Logan's car out of sight. "She said that White is out here!" Logan said working on his computer again. "Yeah that's why I came in here!" Alec said getting Logan's attention off his computer. Alec pointed across from them at White who was eating a fudgey buddy. "Now that's something you don't see everyday!" Logan laughed before working on his computer again. Alec just rolled his eyes.  
  
~@~@~  
  
After and a few hours Alec was really getting worried. White was no where to be seen and he never heard from Max. Alec got out his cell phone and dialed Sketchy's cell phone. "Yeah?" Max asked whispering.  
  
"Where are you?" Alec asked. "Junction J-42. I can't find Joshua and the Sector cops hav-" Something interrupted Max and Alec got very worried. "MAX?"  
  
"Found him. Now we just need a way out of here!" Max replied taking a deep breath. Logan showed Alec a way they could go on his computer. "Ok Logan says there's is a tunnel up ahead on your right, about twenty yards. Go there I guess. Keep going, you'll see a ladder on your left. Take it down one level, " Alec looked back at the computer screen. "That's where we are going to take them out! I take it there will be sector cops posted on the street," Logan instructed. "Not for long!" he handed Logan his phone and got out of the car. Alec headed for the Ninja and drove off down the dark streets. It only took a few minutes luckily there were no normal people around other then the 5 sector police.  
  
"Excuse me but do you know where I could find a man whole for my friends could come out of?" Alec looked behind him and saw one. "Oh never mind!" Alec then punched him in the face causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. The other 4 sector cops surrounded him with their guns point at him. "Man they're just as bad as the X-7's," Alec murdered to himself. In an instant one of the sector cops fell to the ground. Max was standing right behind him.  
  
It didn't take long until Max and Alec were back to back and the sector police were circling them. "On the count to five," Alec whispered  
  
"One" . "Two"  
  
"Three"  
  
"FIVE!"  
  
Max and Alec both kicked a sector police in the face. As the last one was going to take aim at Max Joshua came up behind him and through him into a near by fence. "Well that was fun!" Alec said looking down at the unconscious police.  
  
Logan's car drove up and Alec spotted a small gin on Max's face, but it faded quickly. "Need a ride?" Logan asked as Joshua opened the back door. Max nodded a little then got in beside Joshua. Alec looked at the Ninja he used and gripped the keys his pocket. "Ok," Alec got in the shotgun seat.  
  
The ride to Terminal City felt like hours when it only took a few minutes. As Joshua got out Logan stopped Max. "Um. you need a ride back to your place?" Max shook her head. And started out again "Max!" Logan stopped her again. Alec looked at Logan, then back at Max. "I'll wait for u inside!" he left leaving Max and Logan alone. "I just want you to know, how ever things are between us I've always got your back!" Max nodded and looked back at him. "I know, you too!" with that Max got out of the car. She watched Logan drive off down the street. 


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so far. They belong to the writers of DA.  
  
The song was Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne  
  
-No guy is worth your tears and when you find one that is, he won't make you cry.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Max walked into Joshua's small apartment inside Terminal City. "Hey you ok?" Alec ask sitting lazily on the couch. "Yeah," Max nodded collapsing on the couch beside Alec. It was only her second time in Joshua's place and he did pretty well on keeping it clean, although it still looked rather destroyed and old. Joshua came in the room holding 2 cokes and popcorn. He handed Max and Alec the sodas. Alec started flipping through the channels on T.V. Most of them were the news. "Questions remain. Community leaders are demanding to know how the creature could have eluded the manhunt with so many law enforcement agencies involved."  
  
"Creature has friends that's how," Joshua said happily. Both Max and Alec smiled at his statement as Joshua sat down between them. Alec kept flipping through the channels until something caught his attention on channel three. "We're here to bring you breaking news in this shocking development. Police have now confirmed that the cause of death was a snapped neck. Witnesses say it would have taken someone with superhuman strength to account for the state in which the body was found," All three watched the T.V. very confused. "Once again, a tragic ending to tonight's events: The kidnapped girl, Annie Fisher, was found dead at the scene just moments ago, murdered by her abductor, who remains at large. Police have a description of the kidnapper..." Max and Alec's eyes widened. Joshua fell to the ground and started banging at the floor in anger. Max hugged Joshua to comfort him in his loss. Seconds later Alec did the same burring his head in Joshua's hair. "Once again, the attacker remains at large. And equally disturbing are rumors that a transgenic from what is apparently called the X-series, which appear to be human while possessing extraordinary strength and speed, may have assisted in the creature's escape," Alec got sick of the News reporter and shut the T.V. off. They stood sat there for hours into the night.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Max walked into Jam Pony finishing her last run rather depressed. She found OC getting to get going "Hey boo! Saw doggy dog was on the news last night everything alright?" OC asked very concerned. "Yeah I guess," Max, replied opening her locker. When she turned around there was a girl with a T-shirt on. It had a drawn picture of Joshua on it, only making him look dangerous. It said WANTED, dead of alive. Max put her stuff down and sat on the bench. OC turned around and noticed the same girl. "Uh boo. I know he didn't do it, and I really think we should smack down who's ever ass that did it for making everyone upset!"  
  
"I already know who did it," Max said staring off. "White just won't give us a break!" OC looked down at her and though for a minute before joining Max on the bench. "Would you like to drown yourself in beer with Sketchy Alec and me?" OC asked getting Max's attention. "I know crash isn't exactly the same anymore with all the loud music and all but it doesn't mean we still can't hang out and get drunk!" Max sighed. "If only I could get drunk! Takes lost of drinks and strong liquor!"  
  
"Yeah. so? Common let go home and get changed, and promise me you are going to have a good time!" OC warned. Max nodded smiling. They go up and OC dragged her out before Normal had a chance to send them on a hot run.  
  
~@~@~  
  
"Max common your going to be late!" OC called coming out of the washroom. When she opened Max's door she stood in shook. "My god girl you on fire!" Max was wearing a red halter-top, and a black Mini skirt. She kept half her hair in a ponytail and left the other half down incase her barcode came back. "Well I figured I'd look my best for my boy!" Max smiled walking over to the mirror to put on eye mascara. "Well boo he's one lucky guy,"  
  
Max walked over and grabbed her black leather coat. "You want a ride?" Max asked getting her Ninja ready. "Sure!"  
  
~@~@~  
  
Max and OC entered Crash. "Original Cindy's gonna have to go" OC said heading off to a cute blonde. Max went over to the bar and got a beer. "Hey Max almost didn't recognize you!" Someone familiar walked up behind her. "What the hell do you want now Darren?" Max asked turning around. "Uh come on Max! You still can't be mad at me for the whole thing with your friend!" Darren said asking for another drink.  
  
"Plus you look so fine tonight I just want to dance with the sexy chic sitting in front of me!" In and instant Darren looked down at his hand to look at something her wrote on it.  
  
"My heart was taken by you...breaking by you...and now it is in pieces because of you!" Max rolled her eyes. Then spotted Alec entering he looked around then spotted Max.  
  
"You know you never know what you have until you lose it, and once you lose it, you can never get it back," Max grinned as Alec came closer. "And you aren't getting her back!" Alec said making Darren jump. "Who are you?" Darren asked suspiciously. "Max said getting up to Kiss Alec. Darren swore under his breath and walked off. "He's gone!" Alec tried to say. "I know!" Max said still kissing him. They pulled away and sat down at the bar. Alec finally got a chance to see what Max was wearing. "Damn," Alec whispered under his breath. Max heard it and she could only smile.  
  
Then song came on. It was said to be popular before the pulse as well as the present.  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
"This song is so depressing," Max, said looking up. "And why is that?" Alec asked trying to pay attention to the words but kept on getting distracted by Max.  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
"Because it's like there's a girl, and her boyfriend pretty much uses her to make someone else jealous. Sounds wrong and so familiar to so many people!" staring off again.  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
  
you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
"Well I know that will never happen between us!" Alec said kissing Max on the fore head, but something else caught he attention. "Max?" Alec turn to see what she was staring at. Ames White with two of his Agents had entered Crash and was searching for them. "Shit! Always ruining our fun!" They got up and ran through the crowd of people to get to the back door. "Over here!" Alec grabbed Max's arm and pulled her out of Crash. Max and Alec realized they had the place blocked off when about six people outside had guns pointing towards them when the got out. "Damn," Alec mumbled, starting to back up slowly. White and his men came out of crash with their guns pointed at their heads. "Nice of you to join us 45-" White fell to he ground before he could finish. Max turned around to see what had happened. What she saw made her leap with joy. Krit and Syl were both fighting the two other agents. "Thought you could use some help when we saw you in Crash!" Syl said as all four of the got ready to take out the other six cops that didn't know what they should do. They needed something or someone to take the cop's eyes off them. Luckily they got exactly what they needed when Biggs appeared out of now where and took out one of them. Making their move Max took a few kicks and punches realizing the one she was fighting must have been an under cover familiar of something. Kicking him made Max's heal on her shoe brake off. "Uh I like these shoes!" Max yelled knocking him unconscious. Looking around Max realized everyone else had finished the ones they where dealing with. Max pulled up the sleeve of the guy she was fighting and saw the same scar that was on her hand.  
  
Alec walked up to Max to see what she was looking at. "Another Familiar," he said under his breath. Max turned around to face her brother and sister. "Hey thanks," she said hugging Syl fist. "We thought you were dead before seeing you in Crash with Ben!" Krit said when she hugged him but quickly pulled away. "Um. this isn't Ben," Max said leaning against Alec. "It's Alec, Ben's twin," she said with sadness in her voice when she said Bens name. "Oh," Krit said. "That was unexpected,"  
  
"Thanks for coming Biggs! Um. why don't we go somewhere to talk?" Alec suggested putting his arm around Max. "They all agreed," "It sucks how almost every day ends like this," Max said sadly walking away in Alec's from the unconscious people. 


	8. reacquainted

Chapter 3  
  
-Part 2  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Max had invited Syl, Krit and Biggs to her apartment and Alec decided to tag along.  
  
"So exactly how did you two meet Biggs?" Max asked.  
  
She was so happy so see her brother and sister. The last time she saw them was before they blew up Manticore's DNA lab. She hadn't heard from them since.  
  
"Well we decided to take a look in Terminal City see what was going on there, and we heard some people talking about you. Just so happened it was Biggs. He told us about how two you helped him escape from Ames White. You're quite popular there. Your also lucky we where hanging at Crash when we saw you," Krit replied taking a seat next to Syl on one of the couch.  
  
"Is anyone else there?" Max asked hopeful. Even though it had been awhile since she saw Syl and Krit, she still didn't know everyone that had escaped in '09. Two years ago all she knew was 12 escaped that night.  
  
"Well Zane and Jondy are there. But as for them I really don't know," Syl answered.  
  
"So then there are 5 others that I don't know of. I mean Tinga's dead, Ben's dead, as far as we know Brin is still alive somewhere, and Zack has amnesia. So that's 9 out of 12 that we know of." Max explained. "Well it's nice to know your ok Maxie," Krit responded smiling. "So I've got a question now for you!"  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"How did you hook up with Alec, Ben's Twin here?" Alec grinned a little knowing how they met was a rather interesting short, story. "We met in Manticore, her was my. breeding partner," Max thought of it for a moment.  
  
At that time she had never pictured being with Alec right now. Syl and Krit laughed at the thought, like how far would Manticore go? The doorknob started to turn, which caught everyone's attention because of their enhanced hearing. O.C. opened the door not noticing at first but when she lifted her head she got a weird feeling. "Why ya'll lookin' at me?" O.C. asked suspiciously, rather confused.  
  
"Nothing. um O.C. This is my brother and sister Krit and Syl and that's Alec's friend Biggs," Max pointed to each person as she introduced the unfamiliar faces. "I see, well y'all I'm Original Cindy. And Original Cindy's goin' to bed so please don't keep meh up," OC warned referring to Max and Alec. "Don't worry bout it!" Max smiled, as OC headed back toward her room mumbling something. Syl looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Well unlike you Max some of us don't have shark DNA and need to sleep," She said getting up with Krit by her side.  
  
"Aight I'll see soon I hope. Maybe I'll stop by Terminal City during one of my runs tomorrow. Get reacquainted with Jondy and Zane," Max said fallowing to them to the door. "I think I'll be heading out too, I have to pick up some stuff for the people inside Terminal City," Biggs said fallowing them out.  
  
Max closed the door and headed to the couch collapsing beside Alec. "So you have shark DNA? How could that be I see you sleep all the time?" Alec asked curiously. "But you see I don't HAVE to sleep. I do if I feel because I still have other DNA in me like feline," Max answered resting her head on Alec's shoulder. [pic] 


	9. Witch

Chapter 3  
  
-Part 3  
  
-I see you next to never, how can we say forever.. wherever you go, whatever you do, i will be right here waiting for you, whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, i will be right here waiting for you...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Max and OC where putting their things away when the sound of a beeper went. Off Max searched for hers. "It's mine," OC said checking who it was. "Hoping it was Logan?"  
  
Max chuckled. "Nah, just checking incase something was up. Ya never know when there's a Transgenic out there getting them self in trouble. What happened last week was hard enough. Don't want anything like that happening again,"  
  
"How is doggy-dog anyway? Still upset over that girl?"  
  
"Yeah, she meant a lot to him, I could sort of relate to how he feels. I've had people I care about die." Max thought back to when she killed Ben, seeing Tinga in the Tank, watching Eva die on the field, and watching Jack be dragged off in the night. "It hurts!"  
  
Alec walked up to where OC and Max were talking and pulled her tightly into him. "Hey Maxie," Alec said kissing her. "Mmm..." Max smiled but some Normal interrupted them. They turned around to see what was going on. Normal held up a gun and it was pointed to one of the Jam Pony Messengers, Sky.  
  
"GET DOWN YOU MUTANT BASTRUD"  
  
"Mutant are crazy?" Sky asked looking really confused at what was going on.  
  
"YOU GOT THREE SECONDS, DOWN!" Normal yelled even harder. He was getting ready to pull the trigger when Sky was getting on his knees with his hands on his head. Max got worried. She knew Sky wasn't a Transgenic he was working there way too long and if he was Sky would hide his barcode better. Not thinking to rushed to Normal twisting his arm while getting the gun out of his hand. She them elbowed him against the wall. "HEY!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Max asked taking the all the bullets out of the gun. "HE'S ONE OF THEM! HE'S GOT A BARCODE!" Normal tried to point out. Sky rubbed the back of his neck confused and found black ink on his hand. Normal rushed over too check and found out someone had stamped the barcode on him. "Oh well he could have been one of the! Anyone could be! Let that be a lesson to all of you, vigilance! You wash your neck! You two in my office now!"  
  
Sky rushed to the washroom and two of the messengers had fake confused faces as the walked into Normal's Office. Everyone remained silent until Alec broke it.  
  
"Ok, Crash anyone huh? I'm buying! Sky?" Alec said kissing Max before heading out with.  
  
"You coming?" OC asked hopeful.  
  
"No" Max tossed the gun back to Normal. "Maybe in a little while,"  
  
OC watched Max leave knowing she was heading for the Space Needle to think. "Girls got quite an arm in her," Normal said watching Max go. But he didn't know she heard her, which just made Max pick up her pace. "Yes she does," Sketchy added.  
  
"Yeah and what do you mean by that?" OC asked glaring at them. "Um nothing," "Mmm hmm."  
  
~@~@~  
  
Both Alec and Sketchy walked into Jam pony talking about some deal Alec pulled and got lots of money for. "Hey Boss," Sketchy greeted Normal waiting for a package.  
  
"Did Max come in yet?" Alec asked looking around trying to find her in the crowd of people. "No and if you ask me that little transgenic lovin lady may not come back to work after today!" Normal warned with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh come on! She's been going through a hard time lately. It's not her fault if she's late," Alec defended trying to avoid the transgenic part in it.  
  
"That's not what I mean," Normal said grabbing a bike with a flat tire, putting it on a rack. "Oh common you don't really think she's one of them do you? I mean how long has Max been working here?"  
  
"A few years Sketchy answered confused. "So what?"  
  
"Yeah and that whole Manticore stuff happened maybe a year few months ago! Don't you think Max wouldn't be working here until then?" Alec pointed out trying his best to keep their minds off of the possibility.  
  
"Yeah but you must have heard Eyes Only before. He said 12 of them escaped in '09. That could very well be Max," Sketchy pointed out ginning to himself.  
  
"Yeah, right sketch. Think of it there's millions of people in the world and out of all the people you think one is Max?"  
  
"Well you saw the way she muscled me," Normal said flexing his arm trying to get a knot out.  
  
"Yeah she's been working out a lot come on guys!"  
  
"Well I'll going to check for a barcode just incase man!"  
  
"No these trannies are smart, could have found away to remove it some how,"  
  
"Yeah, not having a barcode doesn't prove anything!"  
  
"Oh come on guys it's like if she's a witch she'll float, if she's not she'll drown. Ether way she's guilty," Alec said grabbing a package. He headed out luckily Max came up on her bike as soon as he left. "Hold up! Hold up," Alec said causing her to stop. Making sure first that no one was looking he moved her hair away from her neck revealing part of her barcode. "What are you doing?" Max asked slightly worried. "Yeah that's what I thought. You need a little laser touch up," Alec warned. "Thanks for the tip," Max continued.  
  
"No, no you can't go in there! Normal and Sketchy are all tripping over that little stunt you pulled yesterday. Max's jaw dropped. "Listen go to Joshua's old place and I'll meet you there later ok? Go, go," Alec watched Max ride down the street. He turned around to find an all to familiar face on a familiar bike. She looked like Max but Alec knew all to well it wasn't. He walked up to her catching her eye. "452"  
  
"949" she greeted.  
  
"I go by Alec now!" he answered.  
  
"And I go by Sam. Now what do you want?" She asked taking her sunglasses off.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?" Alec asked. "I'll looking for that little traitor 452. Seems that some Ames guy caught me thinking I was here. Took my family, now I won't get them back until I turn 452 into him!" This time Alec's jaw dropped. "Say you wouldn't happen to work here would you?" she asked getting off her bike. "Uh no sorry," Alec lied getting on his bicycle. "I'll see you around," He said before rushing off. He had to warn Max but first Alec had a to meet someone at crash.  
  
"Thanks Cathy I appreciate this!" Alec said to a blonde in front of him. He put a piece of paper into his pocket. "No problem Alec. Anything for an old friend. You that breeding program at Manticore really suck," Cathy said folding her arms over her stomach. "Yeah, well good luck with it. Should be. interesting," he grinned then pulled her into a hug. "I will been thinking of staying at Terminal City. Probably safer there,"  
  
"Yeah ok I'll see you then," He kissed her fore head then pulled apart.  
  
What Alec didn't know though was Max had entered Crash hoping to have a nice cold beer and saw Alec. Not really even knowing what it had all meant Max ran out of Crash. Left soon after heading for Joshua's old place hoping that Max was still there to give her some good news. ~@~@~  
  
OC came home to find Max packing up her things. "Boo what are ya doin?"  
  
"Packing, leaving town," Max said simply. "What do you mean leaving town?" OC asked worried. White's on my ass 24/7, I can't go back to work, and Joshua, he doesn't need me anymore. And Logan's got Asha. Why am I staying here?" Max asked grabbing a tub of tooth past and her toothbrush.  
  
"I'm here for one," OC suggested.  
  
"Yeah and some day White and his men are going to come barging through that door and you liable to get caught in the cross fire. I mean it. I've stay too long. I need to go somewhere new, where nobody knows who I am and I don't have to worry about anybody but myself," Max answered zippering up her bag. "You think that's going to make you happy?" Max shrugged.  
  
"What about Alec?" Max froze at the sound of his name. "Max what happened?" OC asked noticing Max stop. "I caught him at Crash with some blonde broad," Max replied gathering her stuff together. "That SOB."  
  
"Hey. Whatever I'm going to be ok!" Max answered grabbing her sunglasses and putting them on. OC fallowed her downstairs with the Ninja.  
  
"Before you go, there's something I want to say. You, Max Guevara, are my sister. You are my family," Max blinked back tears and hugged her. "I love you,"  
  
"I love you too!" OC replied pulling apart. "Take care of yourself ok?"  
  
"Yeah you too!" Max got on her bike and glanced back at OC for what could be a final goodbye.  
  
Max started off down the road. Not being aware though, when OC turned around Sam fallowed close behind.  
  
~@~@~  
  
"MAX!" Alec called entering Joshua's old place. "Max where are you?" After Alec finished searching the house he found himself in front of her apartment. He was about to knock when OC opened the door shocked. "What da hell are you doin here? Wait a minute don't answer that," She then slammed the door in his face. "O.K" Alec mumbled confused. He dug into his pocket and found a bobby pin Max had left at his apartment. When he picked the lock and opened the door he found OC in a chair that faced the door looking at him.  
  
"I knew you'd try that! Ya'll got no respect for a girls privacy!" OC snapped at him. "What ever, do you know where Max is? It's really important!"  
  
"What ya here ta tell her but da blonde you've been seeing?" OC asked sarcastically.  
  
"What are you- Oh my god she thinks that I was- No OC she's a friend of mine. Cathy we met back in Manticore, she's pregnant and she also did e a favor!" Alec said holding up the piece of paper he had earlier.  
  
OC snatched the paper out of Alec's hand and looked at it. "Oh no." she looked up at Alec worried. "What?"  
  
"She left 10 minutes ago. Said she was leaving Seattle for good. Alec you've got to stop her!" 


	10. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
-part1  
  
-whàt ïs løvê ànd whàt døês ït dêfïnê whø's tø sày ànd whøs tø dràw thê lïnê ànd wïthïn thïs wørld ànd àll ïts fúss whø's tø sày ïf ït's løvê ør à sïmplê crush  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
White and some of his men had trashed Logan's place. Somehow the traced his cable hack so Logan decided he would hang with at Asha's for a while. While diving on the boarded on Seattle he had come to a red light. While turning off the stereo he spotted Max driving out of Seattle.  
  
"Great now I'm seeing her everywhere," the light had finally turned green. He started crossing when Max had passed by again cutting him off. "What the hell?"  
  
He started crossing again to have Alec cut him off in a stolen Ninja this time. "Oh please don't have another Alec cut me off," Logan muttered has he finally crossed to the other side toward Asha's.  
  
Alec started to have difficulty seeing. The pressure of the wind had caused is eyes to water. He searched for some sunglasses in his pocket when Alec almost crashed into something on the road. "What the hell?" Alec shouted while stopping the bike. He waited for his eyesight to clean up on then realized it was Max's Ninja. "Oh shit, Max!" He looked around to see if Max was anywhere in the area. If it weren't for his enhanced vision and the ability to see at night Alec wouldn't have spotted another Ninja parked at an old abandon building. "Sam," Alec mumbled to himself. He quickly got his bike and moved his and Max's Ninja into the ditch.  
  
Alec ran to the building running up the stairs until he heard someone talking.  
  
".This is my family. Maybe you don't know what that means. Maybe you'd just run off and save your own hide, like you always do. Not me," 'yep that's Sam alright' Alec thought to himself.  
  
"Aw come on now that sounds so ironic," Alec commented coming into view.  
  
-5 minutes earlier-  
  
Max tried to relax in her chains. Finding there was no use in struggling to get free. That's when she spotted 453 put a ring on her finger. "You married?"  
  
"I have a husband and a little boy," Sam answered looking back to her twin.  
  
"Yeah. You know, I had a nice, normal life...until White came looking for you and found me instead," That hit Max hard. White had innocent people because of her.  
  
"He has them, I'm sorry," she responded staring down at her shoes. "Yeah well I'll get them once I turn you into him,"  
  
"That is if he keeps his word," Max commented.  
  
"Don't have a lot of options, do I? This is my family. Maybe you don't know what that means. Maybe you'd just run off and save your own hide, like you always do. Not me."  
  
"Aw come on now that sounds so ironic," A familiar voice called not too far away.  
  
"Alec?" Max asked confused. "Hey there Max. Did you miss me?" Ale grinned. "49- Alec what are you doing here?" Sam kind of annoyed. "Oh I'm sorry do I need an invitation? I'm just here for my girlfriend," Alec answered referring to Max. "I thought you said you didn't know her!" Sam asked.  
  
"No what I said was I didn't work at Jam Pony. but I guess that was a lie too." Alec said thinking for a minute. He then kicked her legs causing Sam to fall on her back, knocking her out for a short time. Alec ran over to Max undoing her chains. "Ok um. if you don't mind, I think this is my fight," Max said to Alec getting up. "I'll be right here," Alec responded as Sam got back up. Alec watched as Max and Sam take several kicks and punches. "I think I'm seeing double, of doubles," Alec mumbled rubbing his eyes.  
  
Finally Sam had Max's neck in on hand and her wrist in her other hand. 'Uh oh!' Alec thought to himself. "It's no use I got 10 years of training on you!" Sam warned.  
  
"Yeah well they didn't teach you to fight dirty!" Max the punched her hard in the face knocking Sam out. "Nice," Alec commented as Max dragged her to the post. "I do what I can. Take her cloths off." Max said taking off her coat. "What?" Alec said staring down at Sam.  
  
"White's coming, so I need to pose as Sam. I think he would know is she was wearing different cloths. So take off the coat, shirt, and jeans," Max said taking off her back T-shirt, tossing it to Alec while grabbing the beige shirt that Alec tossed to her.  
  
When they finally switched cloths and chained Sam against the post. "Well now I think we have something to disuse," Alec said walking up to Max. "You mean what you were doing with-"  
  
"Cathy?" Alec finished. "She did me a favor, well you a favor," Alec handed her the paper. "I thought you would like it since Logan's always busy with the Transgenics that you released, you wouldn't have time to," Max smiled.  
  
"Find my the rest of my Brothers and Sisters. Oh my god thank you Alec!" Max immediately hugged Alec. "Oh just you know, what ever happens chances are I will jump to conclusions, I don't know why I did but I'll try and make sure not to do it again!"  
  
Alec grinned, "I hope not. I really don't want to lose you again!" he leaned in to kiss her but the sound of a car stopped them. "Whites here," Alec whispered rather disappointed.  
  
"Yeah lets get this over with," Alec found a tube of metal on the ground and hid behind an unfinished wall. Ames White entered the building heading straight for Sam. "Where the hell have you been?" Max argued. "I had a thing," White answered lifting Sam's head. "Where's my family?"  
  
"All in good time 453," White answered not even noticing Alec come up behind him.  
  
"That's hard to believe," Max said before Alec knocked in out with the metal tub. "Lets hurry we have about 15 seconds," Alec and Max chained him on the opposite side of the post. Max noticed Sam start to gain consciousness. "Nice to see you come too," Max smiled then noticed White start to gain consciousness. 'But not him,' Max mouthed.  
  
"Hey whitey" Alec smiled noticing him too. "494 surprised to see you up and walking about"  
  
"Yeah you see, plans may never really work out the way you want them to you know?" Alec commented rubbing his back where a small explosive once was.  
  
"Ames White. I ought to put a bullet in your head. But twenty years ago, her and me got cooked up in the same test tube. So, in my book, that makes us sisters," Max said referring to Sam. "Get to the point," White sneered impatiently. "The point is I'm going to trade your sorry ass for her husband and kid," Max replied angrily. "I don't think so,"  
  
Alec handed Max the metal tube he had. "No? Well, then, I guess we get to find out how high your pain threshold really is," Max smiled noticing a cell antenna in White's pocket. She quickly took the phone from his pocket. "What's the phone number?" Max demanded. "Speed dial 5." White responded leaning his head against the wooden post. Max walked away to start the exchanging.  
  
"You're lucky you know," Alec said to White. "If I were her I'd just kill you right now and get my twin's family some other way." Alec said looking at Sam.  
  
"We are doing it at Terminal City," Max said undoing Sam's chains first. When she finished with White he quickly got up about to attack Max until he heard a gun. "Don't try anything," Alec warned holding up his gun. "Or I would happy to repay you for the gun shot you gave me. Plus you're surrounded with 3 Transgenics,"  
  
Alec took White with him in his car, Max took Alec's Ninja, and Sam took her own Ninja. When they got to Terminal City Max had decided to only take him a few feet away from the fence. Max and Sam had enough time to change cloths. It didn't take long until Otto arrived with 2 of their men. "All right lets see what you packing!" Max called over to them.  
  
"We're unarmed!" Otto replied.  
  
"I don't have a whole lot of patients, and I don't think you want to stay in Terminal City any longer then you need to," They pulled out the guns stepping forward a few steps and rested them on them on the ground. Max glared at them causing the men to take some steps back.  
  
"Alright lets do this," Max waited for them to get Sam's husband and kid out of the car. "Ok on three. one. two. three," The kid and his father started walking. "Is my son still alive?" White asked not moving. "You won't be if you don't start moving," Max warned. Alec nudged him and White started moving slowly. When the 3 crossed paths White nodded to his men. They quickly headed for their guns and white took the extra one. "Not another step. Nice work Otto" White yelled as 5 more men came into view behind the car, all with guns.  
  
White was about to say something until he heard guns being loaded around him. There were Transgenics coming into view on the roof, behind the people behind the car, Mole, Joshua, and Luke took their position beside Max. "You want a show down go ahead!" Max called. "But a whole lot of people are going to get hurt,"  
  
"This isn't over 452!" White warned. "Alright Gentlemen!" White and his men gathered into their car and drove off. Sam quickly ran to her husband and sun hugging them. Max had to smile. "Nice work," Alec whispered into her ear hugging her. Max turned around to face him. "All in a days work!" Max smiled pulling Alec's neck down to kiss him. "Mmm. ok I think I'm going to get a car for these 3. Maybe they could head on out of here to Canada, and live happily ever after," Alec suggested smiling and pulling back. "Don't take too long," Max called after him.  
  
"Why don't you guys come into the main building?" Max asked Sam and her family. They nodded in agreement. They headed into the building; Sam's husband was terrified of all the strange Anomalies. "Hey it's ok they don't bite!" Max said staring at him while looking at a rifle. "Are you going to use that?" He asked starring down at it. "Nah, guns aren't my thing, too many bad memories." She answered taking her eyes off the rifle. Alec came down the stairs playing with some keys in his hand. "Score anything good?"  
  
"Jacked an SUV from some uh, gangster guys out side a strip club," Alec said handing her the keys. "Thanks"  
  
"It's going to be a long way to Canada. She's got a lot of explaining to do," Alec said staring at Sam and her kid.  
  
"I appreciate this," Max held up the keys. "Yeah no worries anything for the sister of my girlfriend," Alec smiled then noticed the rifle. He decided to check it out. Max walked up to Sam and handed her the keys. "Your all set,"  
  
"If you expecting a thank you forget about it. None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!" Sam said. "Your right." Alec walked up behind Max and put his arm around her. "You know if Manticore hadn't gone down you wouldn't even be with them, you know who took it down." Alec said kissing her ear.  
  
"Not bad," Sam shrugged then let a small grin slip through. "Good luck!"  
  
"You too!" Max watched her twin walk away with her family. Alec's cell phone rag. After answering it he pause for a moment. "Logan." Max's attention shot directly at Alec. "Yeah, we'll see what we could do," Alec said before hanging up the phone. "What's up?" Max asked.  
  
"They traced Eyes Only. Logan no longer has anything and he asked to see if we could get some computer parts for him when we have the time," Alec responded staring down at her. "Ok but not yet. I already agreed to help out with getting supplies for some of the people here in Terminal City, along with going back to hid my barcode. Plus I got to go back and get my baby," Max smiled. "Get some sleep. I know you don't have any shark in you,"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," Alec quickly kissed her before leaving.  
  
~@~@~  
  
All the Jam Pony messengers were gathered watching TV on the lasted about Transgenics. "Committee calls to the stand Special Agent Ames White. Now, Agent White, I'm sure you've been instructed by counsel and by your superiors to invoke your Fifth Amendment right. But I want to remind you, as an officer of this committee and as your fellow American, that all this committee is interested in is truth," McKinley commented. The screen on the TV went onto White. "The truth, sir, is quite simple. Did parties within our government secretly divert funds for genetic experiments? Yes. Did they allow those transgenics to escape? Yes. Did they then choose to withhold that information from the American people? Yes. Are those transgenics dangerous? Most assuredly, yes. And I cannot, in good conscience, continue to be part of this cover-up." White responded.  
  
"That my friend is a true patriot!" Normal announced. OC just glared at him, which he didn't notice. Everyone turned back to the TV as White continued. "These transgenics are a great threat to our national security and our American way of life. Make no mistake. This is a war...a war we cannot afford to lose-" The TV screen went black. "Hey!" Normal shouted turning around. "Bip bip bip, people. C'mon, these packages aren't gonna deliver themselves," Max smirked at Sketchy and Normal. "You heard her! Back to work!" Normal called not taking his eyes off Max.  
  
"What have you got something to say?" Max asked.  
  
"No not at all."  
  
"No. It's all good!" Normal and Sketchy passed her but Sketchy couldn't help but check her neck. Surprising to him there was no Barcode. Max walked up to OC. "Did you miss me?" Max asked still grinning. "You know it Boo, you know it!" OC couldn't help but hug Max. "Good thing that petty boy caught up with you!"  
  
"Yeah he's pretty good to me!" Max smiled watching Alec. He noticed her staring at him and winked. 


	11. Family

Chapter: 4  
  
Part: 2  
  
Note: This chapter goes straight to the next episode because I am running out of ideas!  
  
-I guess we'll never know...  
  
exactly where this rivers gonna flow...  
  
and I guess we'll never understand...  
  
until we reach that promise land...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Hey Max!" Alec called through the small crowd of Transgenics in Terminal City.  
  
"Yeah?" Max asked turning around to find him right behind her staring down at her. "Got were you able to find any other of your siblings?"  
  
"Yeah, well I found out what happened to two of them. Vada and Kavi were killed by Lydecker and his people. Also Cade is on his way. I've got a question though, how could you have gotten info on 3 others? I mean if you take Me, Zack, Vada, Kavi, Seth, Jondy, Jack, Syl, Krit, Ben, Tinga, Cade, and Brin then thats 13 escapees," Max said confused.  
  
"Yeah, what could be wronge with that? Theres all of them, we where train that there were 13 traitors while growing up," Alec replied not sure of where this was goin but he knew where it wasn't going... in the bedroom.  
  
"When I first met Logan he told me there was only 12. You know what I'll talk to him later and I'm really thankful for this! Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Max smilied wrapping her arms around his neck. Now it's gettin good! Alec thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, but it never hurts to say it again," Alec grinned wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well then." Max smiled.  
  
"I,"  
  
Kiss  
  
"Love."  
  
Kiss  
  
"You,"  
  
"Mmm and I love you too," Alec said picking up two containers of gasoline.  
  
They headed into the main building each carrying two containers of gasoline. "G as up the generator. Got anything?" Max called over to Mole who was watching the Television set.  
  
"It's all quiet on the transgenic front," Mole replied taking what ever was left of his cigar and through it in the trash, seconds later the garbage lit on fire. "Having your self a small camp fire Mole?" Alec asked grabbing some marshmallows that were on the table, and then headed over to heat them up.  
  
"Hey Big Fella I've got something for ya," Max said taking out Joshua's necklace from her jacket. "Logan was able to grab it before White trashed is place,"  
  
"I'll have to thank him," Joshua smiled about having his necklace back.  
  
"Listen about the simbo-"  
  
"Father told me that the two snakes intertwined together," Joshua interrupted tracing his fingers over the carved symbol. "Sort of a caduceus. You know--the wand carried by Hermes, messenger of the gods. The Greeks adapted it from a more ancient Babylonian symbol representing fertility. I read a lot," Dix said looking awkward at the people who were staring at him.  
  
"All I know is it's the same symbol White's breeding cult uses. I hate to say this, but maybe Sandeman was involved with them somehow," Max said checking her hand but the symbol had already disappeared.  
  
"No Max!" Joshua argued. "Sandeman was good, I remember!"  
  
"Yeah but that's not what I meant Josh. What I mean is maybe after going through everything the cult does maybe he would want to try and stop them," Max explained running her other hand where the strange symbol once was.  
  
"Good or bad, if Sandeman did create Manticore, he was one strange dude. I mean, look at us. What was he thinking?" Mole said referring to all the Anomalies in the building since Max and Alec were the only X series on that part of Terminal City.  
  
"And why did he bother? Humans hate us," Dix added showing something to Alec on the screen.  
  
"People afraid of things that they don't understand," Joshua said cleaning a rifle.  
  
"Oh look at this!" Alec called staring one of the TV's he turned up the volume to they could all hear.  
  
"All cars, we have a transgenic on the loose, heading eastbound towards..."  
  
"Where the location?" Max called impatiently. "Sector five. Last seen headed east on Fourth. White's men are on their way," Dix said staring at a near by computer.  
  
"So are we," Alec said going after Max who was already at the door waiting for him. "Call Biggs we might need some help," Max said tossing over her cell to Alec.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Max and Alec made it to the checkpoint with Biggs already waiting. "Biggs Do you have your sector pass?" Max asked taking hers from her jacket.  
  
He flashed his Jam Pony sector pass at her. "All right lets go!" Max called heading to the front of the line Biggs and Alec close behind. "Jam Pony messenger,"  
  
"We have got a few urgent pickups at Harbor Lights," Alec said taking out his pass to show the sector cop. After tossing is back at him the sector cop let them through the barracked area.  
  
"Freeze don't Move!" They hear sector cops yelling as the turn the corner and see the White Transgenic. Alec now leading the way grabbed a pipe without getting off his green Ninja. While riding past Alec kept his the metal pole sticking out causing it to knock out 2 sector cops.  
  
Max stopped her Ninja. "Hurry gets on!" She yelled to the Transgenic.  
  
While the Transgenic was getting on the bike a few Cops were taking aim. Biggs knocked some out while driving to the other side at the same time Alec took out a gun and took out the tires of the police car. White appears in his car in front and takes aim but the sounds of gunshots caused him to take cover when it turned out Biggs was taking out his tires.  
  
Biggs took off down the road but Alec stayed in place to wait for Max. She took a jump and kicked White in the face while passing. When Max and Alec started going White took some shots all missing them.  
  
Finally Max and Alec were out of sight and White got mad throwing his gun at Otto. Luckily he ducked and the gun broke the window of a near by car.  
  
By the time they got to Terminal City they let the four of them in without a hesitation. "Welcome to Terminal City!" Max said as they came to a stop. A bunch of Anomalies came to greet the new ember of Terminal City.  
  
"We did good," Alec said coming up behind her causing he to jump in shock. "I guess we did," Max said smiling. 


	12. A Dead Face

Chapter: 4  
  
Part: 3  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Max awoke in the middle of the night. She turned around to find Alec beside her sleeping peacefully. There was a wide grin on his face. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about,' Max thought resting her head back down on her pillow.  
  
Threw out the whole week no matter what she did something always got its way back into her mind. It was the fact that Logan had so long ago told her there were only 12 escapees that night in 09 when in reality there were 13. She kept telling herself that he might have just got his facts messed up, but yet this was Logan she was thinking about. The famous Eyes Only. How could he make a simply mistake like that? Or was there really something that he never told her? Something that he knew that she didn't.  
  
The subject was hurting Max's head so she got up to have a warm bath since her shark DNA wasn't going to allow her to get any sleep. As she got up and put her housecoat on there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
Alec's eyes darted open.  
  
Once he realized what the sound was he took a pillow and put it over his face.  
  
"Who the hell visits at 3:00am?" Alec argued not making one move what so ever to get up.  
  
"I don't know. I'll go see who it is. I just hope it's not another mission," Max said making her way to the door of her apartment.  
  
She didn't bother checking the peep whole. "What the hell do you want?" Max asked as she opened the door.  
  
As Max looked up to see who it was shocked her. "ALEC!"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: I know it's really short but I've been really busy with schoolwork. I'll be adding onto my other story soon as well (Dark Coyote (DA/CU crossover)). Don't forget to check out kitty-kat's story My Brothers Brother! It's awesome even though it might be complete already. 


	13. I Thought

Chapter: 5  
  
Part: 1  
  
A/N: Sorry for those who thought the person at the door was Ben! It would feel confusing if it were Ben well for me anyway. So if you read Before The Dawn The Dark and Sequel Novel then you would know whom this person is. And I know it's not exactly like how the novel said.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A somewhat hotty of a guy was standing at the door. He was about 22 short spiked brown hair and green eyes with a long angular face. He wore a black leather jacket dark baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. "Well hello to you too Maxie,"  
  
"Seth," Max breathed under her breath. Alec came running to the door in his silver boxers. "Max what's wrong?" he asked concerned. He obviously didn't really find the person at the door vary harmful.  
  
"Ben?" Seth asked a little bit of a surprised tone in his voice. "Oh god not this again! I'm guessing this is one of your brothers Max?" Alec asked looking down at her. She looked like she was spaced out. Like maybe she was in another world until she had said something. "Yeah, one of my brothers that I thought was dead," Max remembered that last time she had seen him.  
  
Flashback:  
  
It was raining poring to be exact. They were atop the space needle fighting a few paint dealers both for their own reason but mainly because Lydecker was on his way up the elevator. Seth had been wrestling with one of the men Sterling to be exact. But they were too close to the edge. As Max grabbed a rope she twirled it like a cowboy about to her his target. But she was too late the both went over the edge. "SETH!" Max screamed as she ran over to the edge where Seth was grabbing on to the edge of the space needle.  
  
Seth had earlier been shot so his bad arm was holding on and his good arm was holding onto the briefcase, which what Sterling was also holding onto. One wrong move and they'd both fall off the edge. Seth's eyes were wide and wild and his grip was starting to loosen because of the rain.  
  
Max knew she only had a few seconds.  
  
She tied the rope onto one of the steal rods and threw the other end down to him. Quickly Seth grabbed hold of the rope and Sterling started yelling his brains out. "I'll pull you up!" Max yelled. Threw the rain she could see him nod. Quickly she started pulling on the rope ignoring Sterling's yells to hurry up.  
  
Not long after though she felt hands hang onto her pushing Max over the edge. She tried to hang onto the rope but ended up gabbing someone's shirt. Like she had been once before Max found herself dangling high above the street with only Kafelnikov's jacket to keep her from falling. The Russian was leaning against the wall to try and keep from falling himself. He clawed and put one of his hands around Max's and the other tight around the grip of a Glock. He snarled down at her, "You miserable bitch!"  
  
Swaying, clinging to his coat, she grinned defiantly up and at him as the rain and wind had the both. "Déjà vu all over again, huh, Mikhail?"  
  
He grinned evilly. "Yes-brings back lovely memories-like slaughtering your precious Chinese Clan." The Russian was unbuttoning his coat so that he could peel it and let her plummet. She let go of one of her hands and took hold of the rope. "This is for Fresca," she said, ice in her voice. He had the jacket half unbuttoned. "Who the hell is that?"  
  
"No one just another one of your victims," And she yanked on the lapel and carried the Russian past the wall, and pitching him over her head tossing him into the rain-tossed night. Kafelnikov screamed the whole way down and because of Max's enhanced hearing she heard the satisfying splat of his body. She climbed up the rope. When she reached the top Max started pulling both Seth and Sterling back up. Seth hadn't said anything nut Sterling was weeping. Behind her the trio of elevators all beeped at once.  
  
Her eyes flew upon Seth wounded. The knew, the siblings knew.  
  
Lydecker was here. Him and is TAC team would be coming out of those elevator cars any moment. Looking down she saw Seth shaking his head slowly but decisively. He didn't say anything but it was like she could read his thoughts: He was wounded, and couldn't escape; and he was not going back to Manticore.  
  
She saw a single tear run down his face. "Sorry, Max," was all he said.  
  
.and let go of the rope.  
  
Seth fell silently showing the faintest smile up at his sister who reached yearningly down for him.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Max asked looking up. Alec was rather confused he thought Max said he was dead. "I couldn't risk it. I cut of part of my barcode for Lydecker to find and ran. It would have been too dangerous if I had stayed in Seattle! When I heard about Terminal City I came straight to Seattle and that's where I heard your name," Seth answered looking down at the floor not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes. Max motioned to Alec but he already understood and left Max alone with the brother that she thought had died. It seemed that so many people have been popping up in the last month. When she heard Alec's door shut Max ran into his arms. "I missed you!" Max muttered into his shoulder. "I missed you too!" Seth said moving forward to close the door behind him with Max still in his arms.  
  
Almost, Max almost had everyone from her dark but loving past in here in Seattle.  
  
TBC 


End file.
